


Qrow's Body

by vampeyeliner



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emo!Qrow, James/Clover only to break up sorry, Jennifer's body au, Jock!Clover, M/M, More chapters to come and more characters in the tags to be introduced later, Qrover endgame, ratings to change as I write and publich more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampeyeliner/pseuds/vampeyeliner
Summary: He felt hopeless, watching Qrow get in that van with those creeps. And right before the door shut, the look Qrow gave him... It almost felt like the last time he'd ever see Qrow again.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. He's Got A Target Painted On His Back

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the best track record with finishing stories.. So I'm sorry if this get's abandoned. But anyways, I plan to change some canon things from the movie to fit my wants, and this is OBVIOUSLY a 2000s modern world AU as well.
> 
> Oh! Also, story playlist that I intend to update as I please: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4CSgcTeEaxiMnOlbUwpuPU?si=oBgP0DVXQFOK_qzyr4fsuw

Well, what was Clover supposed to say when Qrow had invited him to a concert? _'No, I'd rather chew my own foot off than go see a band I don't like play in the only dingy bar in town.'?_

Probably.

But instead he stood here, surrounded by drunk adults on double dates with each other's ex-husbands and ex-wives, watching the band set up and swatting creeps and pervs away from Qrow.

Clover could've spent the night with James. He'd rather make sure Qrow's safe and not doing stupid things, though. He definitely doesn't trust the band- that look like emo American Idol rejects- as far as he could throw them.

So when Qrow steps up to flirt with the singer, and offers to get them drinks, Clovers head starts the alarms.

"How are you even gonna get them?" He asks Qrow.

"I'll just flirt with the bartender, she loves me." Qrow grins.

"Wait," He grabs Qrow by the wrist. "This is a bad idea, are you sure you don't want to just go home and grab some snacks, watch a movie?"

Qrow raises an eyebrow at him, eyes scanning Clover's face. Then he tugs his arm away, rolling his eyes.

"Clove, I've been waiting for this band to come here for, like, years. And- I mean- have you seen the lead singer? He's so... salty."

"Yeah, but we're still 16."

"Okay? Rules are meant to be broken, now shhh, I'll be right back."

So now Clover was left with his thoughts and the skeevy band whispering to themselves just a few feet away.

"Are you sure he's a virgin? He doesn't look like one." The bassist grumbled.

"Of course he is, I know boys like him, they're all teases but they're too cowardly to ever follow through." The singer laughed.

"Uh, excuse me? That's my friend you're talking about. And he's a total virgin, but he's sure as hell not going anywhere with you. He has better taste than failed front men." Clover glared.

Before they could reply he was storming off towards the bar. Almost running into Qrow carrying two shots and a soft grin.

"Ugh, one of them isn't filled up fully. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Tyrian!" Qrow pushed past him, beelining for the front man.

After that, Clover spaced out, only coming to when Qrow grabbed him to pull him right in front of the stage. He didn't want to be face to face with these sleaze bags, but if it made Qrow happy....

Clover was realizing that he'd do a lot of things to see Qrow happy.

So he watched- Qrow's face more so than the band. His eyes traveled down Qrow's body, admiring his mesh crop top covered by a spiked leather jacket, and skinny jeans riding low on his thin hips. All the way down to his boots, thick 6 inch heels with 2 inch platforms and matte black, leather. Then back up. The rips in his pants, just a little too close to his crotch, and the chains and fishnets that adorned them as well. To the glitter on his neck, gloss on his lips, dark smudged liner ringing his eyes, and all the way up to his dark hair crowning his head like a demonic halo.

So, yeah, Clover could understand why so many people wanted him.

A flash of light in his peripheral vision snapped Clover out of his thoughts. He registered the band playing, Qrow's presence in excitement, and a fire atop the rafters.

A fire... a fire in the building. And no one had noticed but him. But all he could do was stare, half mindedly. After another few moments, watching the fire spread all throughout the building, his body kicked into gear. He grabbed Qrow by the arms, dragging him backwards despite his protests.

That's when someone yelled "Fire!" and the entire building burst into chaos. The crowd in front of the stage ran towards the door, people getting trampled and thrown about. The people at tables screamed while the fire descended on them. The smoke of skin began to fill the air, the scene of blood underneath panicked feet making Clover nauseous as he shielded Qrow with his body.

"Come on, I know what to do." He pulled Qrow into the dimly lit bathroom, urging him out through the window. Then he crawled out after him. It was a tight squeeze and quite a fall, but it was better than burning to death.

"Hey, hey, Qrow. Qrow?" Clover pulled Qrow further into the parking lot, letting him flop to his knees.

Qrow stared straight ahead, mouth slightly ajar, unmoving.

"He's probably in shock." The front man- Tyrian, Qrow said- crouched next to them.

"Here, drink this." He lifted a glass of whiskey to Qrow's lips, tilting it back so he could sip before Clover could protest. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Hey, we were looking for you, you should come with us! We can take you to safety."

"No, I have a car, and I'll take Qrow home." Clover still didn't trust these guys.

"No, no, Clover, it's okay! We can go with them, in their.. uh.. van. And they'll take us to safety. Right? Yeah." Qrow snapped out of it, being tugged along by Tyrian.

"No, I really think-" 

"Clover." Qrow glared at him, the smile quickly returning to his face.

"I have to get my mom's car home." Clover said.

He felt hopeless, watching Qrow get in that van with those creeps. And right before the door shut, the look Qrow gave him... It almost felt like the last time he'd ever see Qrow again.


	2. He Keeps A List Of The Qualities A Good Guy Lacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow's concerning visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EMETOPHOBIA/DISGUSTING VOMIT WARNING!

When Clover got home, his mom was still out. So he did what every normal, hormonal teen did and he called his boyfriend.

As he threw himself down on his bed and waited for James to answer, he thought about Qrow. And the look Qrow gave him after getting in that van. That look that screamed  _ 'Help me, I just realized I made a horrible mistake and I'm scared' _ but still Clover did nothing.

"Hey, Clove!" James' voice startled him out of his spiraling thoughts. "How was the show?"

"Bad. The guys in the band were rude and the bar burnt down and then Qrow left with them and I'm kinda worried-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. If Qrow left with them, why be worried? Isn't that just what Qrow does?" James asked.

"Well, yeah. But after we escaped the fire he, like, went into shock or something, I don't know." Clover stood up, deciding his clothes were too itchy. "Then the singer pulled Qrow away from me."

He put his phone on speaker and threw it back on his bed, pulling off his white shirt- Qrow never likes to be upstaged in his outfits, but then again, who could ever be prettier than him- and unbuckling his belt.

"I mean, Qrow said it was okay but then right before they left he just looked so scared, like it only set in after he realized he had nowhere he could run."

"Okay, and you didn't do anything?" James sounded unsure.

"Well, I didn't know if I had just read the situation wrong! Besides, what are two 16 year olds versus four 20-something year olds!" Clover picked the phone back up, waving wildly with his free hand.

"You're the team's best tackler and you didn't think you could at least take one of them down?"

"That's not the point, James! My body just froze and then I had to drive home because the entire place smelled like rotting flesh and I felt like I was gonna throw up, and-" Clover said.

He pulled the phone away from his ear, positive he heard something from inside the house.

"Mom?" He yelled.

With no response he pulled the phone back up.

"Give me a second, I just heard something."

"Don't get yourself killed. You know how horror movies go." James teased. "I'm sure it's nothing, but I gotta go anyways, okay? I love you."

"Yeah, love you too." Clover said absentmindedly, already venturing into the hallway.

He cautiously rounded the corner to the stairs, hearing another thump from below. Waving the phone in the air, he warned the empty space that we would call the police. Then he creeped down the stairs, peering around the banner and into the kitchen, just in case.

He investigated a bit more, finding each room empty, all the lights still off.

"Hello? Qrow, if this is some prank, it isn't funny!" Clover yelled into the darkness.

Suddenly he felt something behind him, sure it was just a prank he whirled around, coming face to face with-

A blood covered Qrow?

His eyes were unfocused and red-rimmed, bloodshot, it looked like his eyeliner had streaked his tear stained cheeks. There was blood everywhere, dripping from his mouth and his chest. His shirt clung to the wound on his chest, a tear running through it.

Qrow stepped forward, and Clover stepped back, shocked that Qrow was even  _ moving _ in this state.

"Qrow? Oh my god, man, who did this to you? Those band guys? Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Qrow grabbed his arm. "Qrow? Are you listening to me?"

His eyes hadn't left Clovers, wide as saucers as his body trembled. He took another step forward, and this time when Clover stepped back his back hit the wall.

Qrow moved forward again, chest pressed against Clover's, and leaned up before nestling his face in beside the taller boy's. He breathed heavily, the sound rattling Clover's brain. The feeling of the wound against his chest, the breath on his ear. The blood began to drop down Clover's body as well.

"Are you scared?" Qrow whispered.

Qrow leaned back as a grin broke out on his face, and Clover slumped down the wall when Qrow turned to walk away. His body shook with fear, his mind repeating the mantra,  _ 'This can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real.' _

But even when he stood up and walked towards the kitchen, he could hear Qrow rummaging around. When he walked in, he could see Qrow's body crouched in front of the fridge. After a while of rummaging, he pulled out a chicken.

"Uh, hey, Qrow? My mom just bought that for herself so if you could, like, not eat it, that'd be great?"

Without showing any signs of hearing Clover, Qrow devoured the chicken, bones and all, while Clover stood in shock. Then he seemed to shake even harder and Clover rushed for him. He dropped to his knees in front of the smaller boy and grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes with clear concern.

But then, Qrow threw up.

It wasn't normal. It was black sludge. And it poured from his mouth and nose as if an entire ocean of the disgusting liquid had been inside of him. It covered them, and pooled around their knees, and after a few moments, Qrow stood up and left, leaving Clover to cry and wonder what happened as he tried to scrub the goo from the tiles.

How was he gonna explain this to his mom?


End file.
